Please,Don't
by kaibaekshipper
Summary: Baekhyun yang masih trauma dengan masa lalunya kembali menghadapi masalah yang sama tetapi dengan keadaan yang berbeda. KAIBAEK slight! chanbaek, kailu


Title : Please,Don't..

Cast : Baekhyun, Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol

Hey….. author balik lagi dengan fanfic yang gak jelas. Pairnya tetep kaibaek. Kalau udah baca jangan lupa review yaa….. Jangan jadi hantu a.k.a silent reader…. 

Seoul 12 september 2011

"Chanyeol hyung !" Baekhyun memanggil chanyeol dengan semangat. 

"Kenapa, baek ? Kau bersemangat sekali. Aku tahu kau rindu padaku. Tapi tidak usah heboh juga..." Chanyeol berucap dengan percaya diri. 

"Ihh... Siapa juga yang kangen ? Aku cuma mau ngingetin kamu kok kalau 6 hari lagi kita udah 1 tahun pacaran..." Baekhyun memandang jengah pada pacarnya yang kegeeran itu. 

"Iya aku inget kok..." 

"Bagus... Nanti aku tunggu ya ditempat ini" Baekhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas pada chanyeol. 

"Oke princess.. Oh iya aku lupa aku harus menemui Jung seonsaengnim. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya baek.." Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dan mencium pipi Baekhyun setelah itu ia berlari seperti orang gila (?) Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersipu.

Seoul 18 september 2011

Baekhyun sudah berpakaian dengan rapi dan ia terlihat sangat imut. Sekarang ia sudah ada di tempat ia dan chanyeol akan merayakan 1 tahun mereka. Senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah imutnya.

"Chanyeolie hyung..." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol yang baru datang dengan manja. 

"Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol juga antusias menyambut Baekhyun. 

"Kajja.. Kita masuk" ajak Baekhyun. 

"Ne"

Setelah masuk mereka pun mencari tempat duduk.

"Oh iya Byun Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan. 

"Wae chanyeol hyung ? Tidak biasanya kau memanggil namaku dengan lengkap." Baekhyun mulai takut karena Chanyeol hanya akan memanggil namanya dengan lengkap ketika mereka bertengkar atau ketika Chanyeol marah padanya. 

"Baekhyun aku rasa kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas. 

"MWO ? Jangan bercanda Park Chanyeol. Candaanmu tidak lucu" 

"Aku tidak bercanda Byun Baekhyun. Aku merasa bosan padamu" Jelas Chanyeol. 

"Tapi... Kenapa harus di anniversary kita ? Kenapa ?" Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya. 

"Aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat. Maafkan aku Baek." Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terisak di tempat itu.

2 days later.

Baekhyun memasuki sekolahnya dengan malas. Lalu ia berjalan melalui kelas sahabatnya kyungsoo. Ia berencana untuk curhat tentang kejadian 2 hari lalu pada sahabatnya itu. Tetapi saat ia mau memasuki kelas kyungsoo. Ia mendengar pembicaraan seseorang. 

"Aku senang kau sudah memutuskannya yeol. Dengan begini kau milikku seutuhnya." 

Baekhyun yang penasaran pun menguping pembicaraan orang tersebut. 

"Iya aku melakukan semua ini demi kau Do Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang aku milikmu seutuhnya." Baekhyun pun membekap mulutnya karena ia mengenali suara ini.

Dan percakapan yang ia dengar adalah percakapan antara...

"Saranghaeyo, PARK CHANYEOL" 

"Nado, DO KYUNGSOO"

Chanyeol, mantan kekasihnya dan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya.

*end flashback

"Jadi begitu Luhan-ah" ucap seseorang dengan lesu. 

"Pantas setiap tanggal 18 september kau selalu murung, Byun Baekhyun"  
Baekhyun yang telah menceritakan masa lalunya saat sma itu hanya menghela nafas. 

"Ku harap kau benar-benar sahabat ku Xi Luhan. Aku takut kejadian dulu terulang kembali." Ucap Baekhyun lemah. 

"Ne. Akan kupastikan aku benar-benar sahabatmu Byun Baekhyun" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk

sahabatnya Baekhyun. 

"Sudahlah yang penting kan sekarang sudah ada Kai, prince item mu itu." Luhan mulai mengalihkan kesedihan Baekhyun. 

"Yak! Luhan-ah FYI walaupun Kai itu item tapi dia sexy.." Baekhyun membela kekasihnya. 

"Ya ya terserahmu byunbaek. Eoh itu dia." Luhan menunjuk Kai yang datang menghampiri mereka, menghampiri Baekhyun tepatnya. 

"Oh iya lu jangan beritahu siapapun. Sekalipun itu kai." Baekhyun berbisik pada kai. 

"Ne"

"Kai..." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan heboh. 

"Baekhyunie..." Kai pun tak kalah hebohnya. 

Luhan yang melihat sepasang kekasih itu sweatdrop (-_-)

"Baekie... Aku kangen sama kamu..." Kai memeluk Baekhyun dengan manja. 

"Nado..." Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Kai. 

"Kajja kita pulang..." Ajak Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. 

"Luhan-ah aku duluan yaa... Bye" ucap Baekhyun sambil melambai ke arah Luhan. 

"Nanti telpon aku baek!" 

"Ne"

Baekhyun dan Kai pun sudah ada di dalam mobil sportnya Kai dan menuju ke luar universitas mereka.  
"Kita mau kemana, Kai ?" 

"Kau maunya kemana ?" 

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream saja ? Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku ingin sekali makan ice cream." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dan membuatnya tampak sangat imut. 

"OMO!" Ucap Kai setengah berteriak. 

"Wae ?" 

"Jangan-jangan kau hamil baek. Dan sekarang kau sedang ngidam ingin makan ice cream." Ucap Kai dengan polosnya.

Pletakk...  
Baekhyun menghadiahi Kai dengan jitakan kasih sayang(?)

"Babo! Mana bisa aku hamil. Aku ini namja Kai. Lagipula juga kalau aku hamil anak itu pasti anakmu." Ucap baekhyun dengan kesal. 

"Yahh siapa tahu kau sedang hamil anakku.." 

"Babo!"

"Sudahlah aku minta maaf. Lebih baik sekarang kita turun, karena kita sudah sampai di kedai ice cream." Ucap kai yang berusaha menghentikan kekesalan baekhyun.

kedai ice cream

Mereka pun masuk dan memilih tempat duduk. Tak lupa juga mereka memesan ice cream.

"Baekhyun-ah..." 

"Hmmm ?" 

"Kalau nanti kita menikah kau ingin punya anak berapa ?" 

"Memangnya aku ada bilang mau menikah denganmu ?" 

"Jadi kau tidak ingin menjadi istriku ?" Ucap kai dengan wajahnya yang murung. 

"Tergantung." Baekhyun semakin semangat mengerjai kai. 

"Nanti setelah lulus, kau ingin menjadi apa ?" Tanya baekhyun. 

"Aku ingin menjadi suamimu.." 

"Serius kim jongin" 

"Iya iya. Nanti kalau aku sudah lulus kuliah aku ingin menjadi arsitek" 

"Baiklah. Kalau setelah lulus nanti kau bisa menjadi arsitek, aku mau menjadi istrimu." 

"Jinjja ?" Kai sangat antusias mendengar tawaran baekhyun. 

"Tentu."

Baekhyun sengaja menantang kai jika kai bisa menjadi arsitek baekhyun mau menikah dengan kai. Karena baekhyun tau kalau kai itu pemalas dan tidak mandiri. Maka dari itu baekhyun ingin merubah sifat kai agar ia menjadi orang yang giat bekerja dan mandiri.

di rumah baekhyun

Baekhyun pov

Oh iya tadi kan luhan bilang aku harus menelponnya. Aku pun membuka tas ku dan mencari handphoneku. Setelah kutemukan, segera aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang dan menelpon luhan.

"Yeoboseo." Kudengar suara luhan diseberang sana. 

"Yeoboseo. Luhan-ah." 

"Emm... Baekhyun-ah. Wae ?" 

"Yak! Xi Luhan kau tahu tidak ..." 

"Tidak" 

"Babo! Makanya selesaikan dulu aku bicara." 

"Iya iya baek. Wae ?" 

"Tadi kai bertanya padaku aku ingin punya anak berapa kalau kami menikah nanti. Terus aku kerjain aja dia aku bilang memangnya aku mau menikah dengannya. Terus dia langsung badmood gitu. Langsung aja aku tantang dia kalau dia bisa menjadi arsitek, aku mau menjadi istrinya. Yaa sekalian merubah sifatnya itu." 

"..." 

"Luhan.." Aku bingung mengapa tiba-tiba hening. 

"Xi Luhan..." 

"Eoh. Ne ?" 

"Kau kenapa ? Mengapa tiba-tiba diam ?" 

"A-ani gwaenchana baek. Aku tutup telponnya ya ? Perutku sakit aku ingin minum obat dan segera

tidur." 

"Baiklah. Cepat sembuh lu" 

"N-ne" 

Setelah luhan mengakhiri telpon itu aku menaruh handphoneku dan menghadap keatas. Aku kepikirian mengapa luhan tadi tiba-tiba diam ? Dan mengapa ia seperti mau menangis ? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ? Sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur.

End baekhyun pov

Normal pov

Baekhyun tampak menggeliat(?) di atas kasurnya. Sepertinya sinar matahari yang menembus lewat jendela kamarnya mengusik tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut. Setelah itu ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi kuliah. Kebetulan hari ini ia ada jadwal pagi.  
Setelah selesai bersiap-siap ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ruang makan.

ruang makan

"Pagi eomma.." 

"Pagi my princess..." 

"Aku namja eomma..." Baekhyun menanggapi eommanya dengan malas. Karena ia selalu dipanggil princess oleh eommanya. Padahal dia itu kan namja. Ya walaupun memang lebih cantik. 

"Iya iya ... Pagi my prince" 

"Oh iya eomma.. Kemarin aku nantangin kai kalau ia bisa menjadi arsitek, aku mau menikah dengannya." Ucap baekhyun sambil membantu eommanya menyiapkan sarapan. 

"Kau ini.. Ada-ada saja." 

"Yaa sekalian merubah sifatnya itu eomma."

Ting...tong... (Suara bell)

"Eoh baekhyun tolong buka pintunya. Itu pasti kai yang menjemputmu." 

"Nee..." 

"Sekalian ajak kai untuk sarapan bersama baekhyun-ah" ucap nyonya byun sedikit berteriak karena

baekhyun sudah berjalan menuju pintu. 

"Iya eomma"

Baekhyun pun membuka pintu.

"Morning my princess..." Ucap kai sembari mencium pipi baekhyun.  
"Morning..." Baekhyun pun hanya bisa tersipu. Saking tersipunya sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa kai memanggilnya "princess". Padahal jika ia sadar ia pasti akan marah pada kai karena ia dipanggil "princess" padahal ia namja. 

"Ayo masuk kai.. Kau disuruh eomma untuk sarapan disini. Kau pasti belum sarapan kan ?" 

"Hehehehe... Kok kamu tahu baek kalau aku belum sarapan ?" 

"Yaiyalah... Kamu aja datangnya pagi banget." 

"Hehehehe.." Kai cuma nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

di ruang makan

"Pagi kai.. Ayo sarapan bersama" sapa eomma baekhyun dengan ramah. 

"Iya kai. Ayo kita sarapan" appa baekhyun juga mengajak kai. 

"Ne..."

Skip 

Setelah mereka sarapan baekhyun dan kai pun berangkat ke universitas mereka.

"Luhan-ah" teriak baekhyun ketika ia melihat luhan lewat didepannya. 

"Eoh baekhyun.." 

"Kemarin kau kenapa ? Kau sakit ?" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada yang khawatir. 

"Cuma sakit perut biasa kok baek" 

"Apa sekarang kau sudah sembuh ?" Sekarang giliran kai yang bertanya pada luhan. 

"N-ne.. Aku sudah sembuh kok kai." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan kai dengan gugup. Dan pipinya pun mulai merona.

Ternyata baekhyun menyadari luhan sedang merona.

Baekhyun pov

mengapa luhan merona saat kai bertanya tentang keadaannya ? Bukankah seseorang merona dan tersipu malu ketika orang yang mereka suka khawatir pada mereka. Apa jangan-jangan luhan... Astaga byun baekhyun apa yang kau fikirkan ? Luhan itu sahabatmu. Aku rasa aku hanya trauma dengan masa lalu ku sehingga aku menganggap luhan sama seperti kyungsoo.

Normal pov

"Baby.. Aku duluan ya aku harus menemui sehun." Kai menyadarkan baekhyun dari lamunannya. 

"Ne" baekhyun pun melambaikan tangannya pada kai. 

"Ayo lu kita ke kelas." Ajak baekhyun 

"Oke"

Kai pov

Oh iya aku harus bertemu sehun untuk menanyakan soal temannya yang menjadi arsitek kemarin.  
"Baby.. Aku duluan ya aku harus menemui sehun." Aku berpamitan pada baekhyun. 

"Ne" ia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Dimana oh sehun itu ? Padahal ini sudah lewat 15 menit dari waktu yang kita tentukan untuk bertemu di taman belakang universitas.  
Eoh itu dia.

Normal pov

"Yak! Oh sehun" teriak kai yang melihat sehun datang bersama namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dan menggunakan kemeja. 

"Eoh kai. Mianhae aku telat." 

"Gwaenchana" 

"Oh iya. Ini temanku yang aku ceritakan kemarin. Namanya…"

Tbc

Review yaaaa….^^


End file.
